Тема:FRAER/@comment-24099975-20130516145349/@comment-24099975-20130517153329
Detected CPU: GenuineIntel Pentium-III, F6/M7/S6, 2528.00 mhz, 32-clk 'rdtsc' * CPU Features: RDTSC, MMX, SSE, SSE2 Initializing File System... using fs-ltx fsgame.ltx FS: 27340 files cached 28 archives, 5184Kb memory used. Init FileSystem 1.150706 sec 'xrCore' build 3795, Jun 25 2009 Initializing Engine... Starting INPUT device... Loading DLL: xrRender_R2.dll Loading DLL: xrRender_R3.dll refCount:m_pAdapter 1 command line Executing config-script "user.ltx"... users\user.ltx successfully loaded. Loading DLL: xrRender_R1.dll Loading DLL: xrGame.dll ! Player name in registry is empty! (InstallUserName) * win32: freeK, reservedK, committedK * [ D3D ]: texturesK * x-ray: crt heapK, process heapK, game luaK, renderK * x-ray: economy: stringsK, smemK SOUND: OpenAL: enumerate devices... SOUND: OpenAL: EnumerationExtension Present devices Generic Hardware SOUND: OpenAL: system default SndDevice name is Generic Hardware SOUND: OpenAL: default SndDevice name set to Generic Software SOUND: OpenAL: All available devices: 1. Generic Software, Spec Version 1.1 (default) eax0 efxno xramno 2. Generic Software, Spec Version 1.1 (default) eax0 efxno xramno Executing config-script "user.ltx"... Executing config-script "d:\program files\gsc world publishing\С.Т.А.Л.К.Е.Р. - Чистое Небо\gamedata\configs\rspec_default.ltx"... files\gsc world publishing\С.Т.А.Л.К.Е.Р. - Чистое Небо\gamedata\configs\rspec_default.ltx successfully loaded. users\user.ltx successfully loaded. SOUND: Selected device is Generic Software * sound: EAX 2.0 extension: absent * sound: EAX 2.0 deferred: absent * sound : cache: 65537 kb, 4856 lines, 13820 bpl Starting RENDER device... * GPU vendor:10DE-device:405: NVIDIA GeForce 9500M GS * GPU driver: 8.16.11.8681 * CREATE: DeviceREF: 1 * Vertex Processor: PURE HARDWARE * Texture memory: 1770 M * DDI-level: 9.0 * GPU shading: vs(fffe0300/3.0/30), ps(ffff0300/3.0/30) * GPU vertex cache: recognized, 24 * NVidia MGPU: Logical(1), Physical(1) * Starting rendering as 2-GPU. * DVB created: 1536K * DIB created: 512K * distortion: used, dev(30),need(14) * SSample: 1024x768 * SSample: enabled - r__tf_aniso 4 - r1_tf_mipbias 0. Starting engine... ! Player name in registry is empty! (InstallUserName) Loading DLL: xrGameSpy.dll ! Invalid ogg-comment version, file: d:\program files\gsc world publishing\С.Т.А.Л.К.Е.Р. - Чистое Небо\gamedata\sounds\characters_voice\scenario\video\ati.ogg * DVB created: 1536K * DIB created: 512K - r__tf_aniso 4 - r1_tf_mipbias 0. * SSample: 1024x768 * SSample: enabled * GPU shading: vs(fffe0300/3.0/30), ps(ffff0300/3.0/30) * GPU vertex cache: recognized, 24 * NVidia MGPU: Logical(1), Physical(1) * Starting rendering as 2-GPU. *** RESET ms "d:\program files\gsc world publishing\С.Т.А.Л.К.Е.Р. - Чистое Небо\bin\xrengine.exe" * phase time: 0 ms * phase cmem: 121928 K Кэширование объектов... Loading objects... Loading models... * prefetch time: 208 ms * prefetch memory: 0Kb ! Player name in registry is empty! (InstallUserName) * phase time: 233 ms * phase cmem: 112846 K Сервер: Старт... * phase time: 154 ms * phase cmem: 99506 K Сервер: Загрузка симуляции жизни... * phase time: 2 ms * phase cmem: 99506 K Загрузка игры "11111111111111111111.sav"... * Loading spawn registry... * 11568 spawn points are successfully loaded * Loading objects... * 21858 objects are successfully loaded * Game 11111111111111111111 is successfully loaded from file 'users\savedgames\11111111111111111111.sav' (5.897s) * phase time: 5896 ms * phase cmem: 154514 K Сервер: Соединение... * phase time: 60 ms * phase cmem: 154558 K Клиент: Соединение с localhost... * client : connection accepted - <> * phase time: 6 ms * phase cmem: 154606 K Открытие потока... * phase time: 3 ms * phase cmem: 154606 K Загрузка формы объектов... * phase time: 5851 ms * phase cmem: 265554 K Загрузка шейдеров... * phase time: 253 ms * phase cmem: 266633 K Загрузка геометрии... * VB 65533 verts, 2047 Kb * VB 65535 verts, 2047 Kb * VB 65506 verts, 2047 Kb * VB 56742 verts, 1773 Kb * VB 65531 verts, 2047 Kb * VB 65535 verts, 2047 Kb * VB 65535 verts, 2047 Kb * VB 65533 verts, 2047 Kb * VB 65522 verts, 2047 Kb * VB 65530 verts, 2047 Kb * VB 65525 verts, 2047 Kb * VB 65517 verts, 2047 Kb * VB 65528 verts, 2047 Kb * VB 65516 verts, 2047 Kb * VB 65535 verts, 2047 Kb * VB 65535 verts, 2047 Kb * VB 65513 verts, 2047 Kb * VB 65534 verts, 2047 Kb * VB 65507 verts, 2047 Kb * VB 65510 verts, 2047 Kb * VB 65515 verts, 2047 Kb * VB 65501 verts, 2046 Kb * VB 65534 verts, 2047 Kb * VB 65534 verts, 2047 Kb * VB 65533 verts, 2047 Kb * VB 11053 verts, 345 Kb * VB 65533 verts, 2047 Kb * VB 65533 verts, 2047 Kb * VB 65535 verts, 2047 Kb * VB 65534 verts, 2047 Kb * VB 65535 verts, 2047 Kb * VB 65535 verts, 2047 Kb * VB 65535 verts, 2047 Kb * VB 65535 verts, 2047 Kb * VB 65535 verts, 2047 Kb * VB 65535 verts, 2047 Kb * VB 50268 verts, 1570 Kb * IB 1048575 indices, 2047 Kb * IB 1048575 indices, 2047 Kb * IB 1048575 indices, 2047 Kb * IB 1048575 indices, 2047 Kb * IB 1048575 indices, 2047 Kb * IB 1048575 indices, 2047 Kb * IB 1048575 indices, 2047 Kb * IB 1048575 indices, 2047 Kb * IB 1048575 indices, 2047 Kb * IB 1048575 indices, 2047 Kb * IB 1048575 indices, 2047 Kb * IB 741387 indices, 1448 Kb * phase time: 2049 ms * phase cmem: 266808 K Загрузка базы пространств... * phase time: 53 ms * phase cmem: 276859 K Загрузка детальных объектов... * DETAILS VertexConsts(256), Batch(61) * DETAILS 22936 v(20), 11468 p * DETAILS Batch(61), VB(447K), IB(67K) * phase time: 42 ms * phase cmem: 276877 K Загрузка секторов и порталов... * Loading HOM: d:\program files\gsc world publishing\С.Т.А.Л.К.Е.Р. - Чистое Небо\gamedata\levels\marsh\level.hom * phase time: 17 ms * phase cmem: 277026 K Загрузка ИИ объектов... * phase time: 6 ms * phase cmem: 277026 K Клиент: Создание... * phase time: 6 ms * phase cmem: 277026 K Загрузка текстур... * t-report - base: 522, 77568 K * t-report - lmap: 22, 22530 K * phase time: 1098 ms * phase cmem: 304869 K Клиент: Синхронизация... * phase time: 12 ms * phase cmem: 304869 K * win32: freeK, reservedK, committedK * [ D3D ]: texturesK * x-ray: crt heapK, process heapK, game luaK, renderK * x-ray: economy: stringsK, smemK * MEMORY USAGE: 354211 K * End of synchronization A1 R1 * Saving spawns... * Saving objects... * 21858 objects are successfully saved * Game 22222222222222222.sav is successfully saved to file 'users\savedgames\22222222222222222.sav' - Disconnect - Destroying level DestroySingleton::RefCounter: 0 DestroySingleton::RefCounter: 0 Input: 1 Config-file users\user.ltx saved successfully Destroying Direct3D... * RM_Dump: textures : 0 * RM_Dump: rtargets : 0 * RM_Dump: vs : 0 * RM_Dump: ps : 0 * RM_Dump: dcl : 0 * RM_Dump: states : 0 * RM_Dump: tex_list : 0 * RM_Dump: matrices : 0 * RM_Dump: lst_constants: 0 * RM_Dump: v_passes : 0 * RM_Dump: v_elements: 0 * RM_Dump: v_shaders : 0 refCount:pBaseZB 1 refCount:pBaseRT 1 DeviceREF: 1 Вот, другой лог нашел. Он?